


We Will Become Silhouettes

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a touch of angst, prompto cool it with the candid shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Maybe Prompto has photos of them, and maybe Gladio has a duty to carry on the Amicitia line, but he can't just stop being in love.





	

No one else thought they were being anything less than blatantly obvious. Gladio had insisted on keeping them well enough hidden when they were in the palace, after all, he had something of an obligation to continue the Amicitia line. But here, on the road, on the run, with no palace, no names to return to, they didn't have to hide. He could love Ignis.

Gladio thought they were being obvious. He thought touching Ignis' hand, smiling for him, teasing him, finding excuses to touch him, he thought that gave it away. He thought that when he curled protectively around Ignis in the tent, shared the bed with him in a motel, let Ignis use him as a pillow in the caravans, that Prompto and Noctis knew, and just said nothing. After all, there were more important things than the fact that the king's shield and his adviser were stealing kisses in quiet moments. That Gladio had fallen in love years ago, and Ignis was fast catching up.

And then, slowly, Gladio came to the conclusion that Noctis didn't know. That he was just that oblivious, that wrapped up in everything they were going through that it didn't occur to him. And he could begrudge the prince that, they were going through hell, really. 

But as the days relaxed, as they moved on, taking their own pace, camping out under the stars and learning about the world outside Insomnia, Gladio became less bold in his affections to Ignis. It seemed almost wrong, again, with the assurance that Noctis would be king, that the line of Lucis would continue, and the future kings would need their Shields. They would have need once again of the Amicitia line. He didn't want to lie to Noctis, but he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to give up Ignis, to remove himself from the love he had found. It was better that Noctis didn't notice. He could delay that conversation until after this long road had ended. He could, he would, find a way they could all be happy.

And then he realized that Prompto knew. He knew, and he stayed silent, but Gladio saw the knowing glances, felt the child's eyes on him when he touched Ignis' hand, the back of his neck, that little bit of skin that never failed to make Ignis shudder, make his eyes go just that slightest bit dark. That little civilian gunman saw everything. And he had a camera. He could ruin everything. Gladio tried to quell his anger, but Prompto was going to need to be dealt with. Preferably without grievous bodily harm, but he had no idea how the conversation would go.

He was sitting at the edge of their campsite in Galdin, fiddling with his camera when Gladio found time to get him alone. Noctis and Ignis were shopping to replenish their supplies, Gladio and Prompto had been left behind to set up camp. Well, Gladio was left to set up camp, Prompto was essentially useless at it.

"Hey." He sat beside the kid, kicking his legs out to dangle over the outcropping.

"What's up?" Prompto leaned back, grinned. He had no idea.

"Can I see your pictures?"

"Huh, yeah. Just let me set some stuff up."

"Prompto." Like his name was a warning.

"What is it?" The smaller man flinched, holding his camera to his chest.

"Do you have pictures of me and Iggy on there?" Gladio demanded, leaving no room for Prompto to lie, or hide.

"W-Why?"

"You haven't shown them to Noct, have you?"

"No, but why? He won't care. I, you guys didn't say anything so I didn't point it out, I thought you were trying to be all hush hush or whatever, even if I don't know why, it's not my business anyways, I haven't been saving them, I was just going to delete the one I got this morning anyways, in case you were mad or whatever. I can save them, though, I guess, if you want them?"

"You took a picture of us this morning?"

"I was trying to take a picture of the sunrise, not my fault you two were making out in the distance."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell Noct. You weren't raised in the palace, you don't know what it's like to have a duty to continue your lineage."

"You're worried because you can't make babies with Ignis?"

"The Amicitia line has always protected the Kings of Lucis. I can't end that for something this selfish." Gladio shrugged. He didn't want to acknowledge how much it hurt him to admit it.

"Hey big guy. Loving someone isn't selfish. I'm not gonna' tell Noct, but you should. He's better than to make someone suffer just so his future kids can have a bodyguard with a specific last name." Prompto nudged his shoulder, grinned.

"Thanks." Gladio smiled. Maybe Prompto was right. Maybe there was hope for them. Besides, Ignis was walking with Noctis up the beach, and Gladio could see them in the setting sun. And Ignis was beautiful. Heart-stoppingly, distractingly beautiful. It was all worth it. He wanted to run down the beach, sweep him up in his arms, kiss him until they couldn't think. Until the world wasn't ending, until the nights weren't growing longer and the dawn harder to find, until they didn't have to fight, to kill, to survive. Until it wasn't a question of surviving, but of thriving.

"Go for it." Prompto nudged him again. "Noct'll be glad for you."

"Not now."

"If not now, when?"

Sometimes, Prompto wasn't an idiot. Sometimes he was wise beyond his years, his childishness. Sometimes his suggestions, his reassurances were enough to get them by.

Kissing Ignis in front of the Crown Prince and anyone in Galdin who might be watching should not have been one of his better suggestions. But this wasn't what it should be, none of it was, and behind Ignis' startled gasp there was a pleasure, a relief. An air of finality, that they could be open like this.

"Really." Noctis dropped the grocery bag he was carrying, letting the tomatoes roll into the sand.

Gladio grinned into the kiss as he let it end, let them separate, but not too far, he still held Ignis close.

"Of all people, Gladio? I mean I guess Specs is pretty but isn't the stick a little too far up his ass for you to fuck him?"

"You're assuming Gladio does the fucking." Ignis deadpanned, picking up the fallen produce and the bag, and starting off again for the camp, leaving Noctis with look of horror and disgust.

"But, like, not in the tent right? I mean, me and Prom have to sleep there!"

"Not in the tent." Gladio groaned. "You're not, you know, mad, right?"

"What do I care?" Noctis shrugged. "I mean, as long as I don't have to look. I don't think I can ever bleach that mental image from my mind. Really? Ignis? And you let him?"

"I thought you didn't want that mental image. I mean, you're okay with it? If this, you know, doesn't end, and I sure as hell don't want it to, then the Amicitia line ends with me."

"Never thought about that. We'll figure it out when we have to. For now, keep him happy, would you? I know Ignis doesn't talk about anything much, but he deserves to be happy too." It was a surprisingly kind, kingly declaration from the prince, and Gladio let a weight fall from his shoulders.

"I would do nothing else, highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at aftepes dot tumblr dot com! I'm always taking requests.


End file.
